Fractured Wars
by Silhouette of a Life
Summary: Naruto banished for an event he can't recall, returns after a year of travelling around the world. Attacked on the outskirts of Konoha Naruto attracts the attention of a certain blonde haired nobody, here to plunge the world into darkness.


Black clouds swirled in the distance, covering up the dim blue sky. In truth, it had been like this for months, everywhere he went since the battles began in Konoha. But why had it started in the first place? The blond wondered that, seeing flashes of lightning surrounding the village he was banished from. When it first began, it was only suppose to be a few days. Days turned to weeks, which in turn went into months.

And now? Now it was a year since he last saw his friends. Since he last tasted ramen from Ichiraku's or even fought with Tsunade. When Jiraiya had disappeared, Naruto had gone and asked Tsunade what happened to the pervert. Naruto's fingers clenched, that was the day all the pain began, the day he was exiled, because of the war. Even to this day, the Hokage's words still echoed in the back of his head. '_Naruto, you can return only if Jiraiya is walking beside you.'_ The blond still held out hope, but it was a year ago that he'd begun searching for the Sannin.

Walking through the soggy grime beneath his feet, the shinobi couldn't help but wonder what would become of him if this continued. He should have never come back here, but this was his home, the place he would lay his life on the line for, the home that he was displaced from and the people who told him to never come back… His loved ones.

Again, the rain began to fall from the sky as it drenched the land beneath it. The heavens knew of the war that continued on, the conflict that had been fought over something neither side could remember now. Ironic, wasn't it; the fact that he, the Kyūbi's container; a powerful weapon that would have given a victor, was shunned from both sides. But, when the sixteen year old shinobi was forced to leave, he realized slowly that he held no part of this war. He was a lone party, waiting again for those friends to appear out of the darkness and accept him again.

As the drops of liquid continued to fall to the earth, Naruto sighed to himself. He'd try again to get back into the village, after being gone for more than a year he would try one last time. Now, the clangs of kunai still echoed through his ears from that night. The night they chased him through the forest trying to end his life, suppose ably on the old hags orders.

Today would either be his acceptance back home, or the last time he'd ever see Konoha in his miserable life.

* * *

Stepping out from a black portal, a blond looked around at the world. In truth, when he had come there a year ago, he had wished it to be the last time he'd see this place, but orders were orders. Being the number XIII meant that he was at the bottom of the chain, and he'd have to accept jobs like this.

"_Cultivate the land for hearts; let them be fed to Kingdom Hearts so we may be whole once more." _Those were the words of the Superior. Worrying his lip a bit, his blue eyes stared out from the hill he arrived on. Thunder was booming above him, and small fires were raging below, he could only let out a low sigh. This type of fighting gave results to the Organization... but it made him hate his work even more.

"Tch, might as well get this over with," waving a gloved hand, the nobody watched as Heartless began encircling him. "Go to them, and gather their hearts. Soon you'll be harvested."

When he did get whole again, he'd be happy with just staying in one world, staying underneath the starry sky. But as the Superior put it, it'd be a long time before that.

He held his hand out for a few moments, letting the rain collect in the palm. It was cool and pleasant, as if he was holding his own heart within his grasp, but he did not. He was here on business, and nothing could dissuade him. It was just like a year ago, it was business and nothing else. Clenching his fist, he pulled it back to his side, pushing away any unwanted emotions.

"Just another world..." Backing away from the cliff, Roxas turned around and went deep into the forest.

* * *

Stumbling in the half doze he was in, Naruto groaned. The lightning coupled with memories of days past, never did promise him much sleep nowadays. Even the darkness kept Naruto awake, never letting him slip into that peaceful slumber he lacked in a year. Half aware of the continuing downpour, the young boy paused and rubbed his cerulean eyes.

It wasn't too much further until he reached the gates and truthfully it scared him. What if they still hated him, what if they rejected him once more? Clenching his fists he banished those foolish thoughts, what if he never tried, what if they welcomed him with open arms? A whole year away might have changed their perspective of what occurred so long ago. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to return to the place where his heart belonged.

Before he could think any further on his inner dilemma, his ears perked up catching a faint whistling that was coming closer with each second. '_Kunai!' _The voice in his head told him as he dove to the ground, just as a thud echoed from the tree he'd been leaning on.

Getting slowly up from the ground, he wavered back and forth slightly, feeling the world spin around him. "Heh.. Guess this is the welcoming party." He half-muttered to himself as he looked up to the three ANBU members situated around him, or maybe four, it was hard to tell with the downpour pounding on his face.

Even though his body was long used to the rain, Naruto still shivered to himself, cold and wet to the bone. "It's me!" he yelled out to his attackers. "Uzumaki Naruto… I'm home."

"SILENCE DEMON!" The sun-kissed boy staggered as the voice seemed to echo all around him, was there a mob waiting for him in the bushes? Before another agonizing memory could return, the dim-willed boy turned his attention to the Konoha shinobi.

"A-all I want is t..to come home." The blonde said while shivering.

"We were given direct orders. Under no circumstance are you to ever be allowed permission to enter the village!" He didn't know why, but in that moment a cold chill crept up his body. His eyes widened momentarily, as one his assailants leaped from their positions with kunais in hand.

* * *

With eyes closed, and hands in his pockets, Roxas stayed calm even in the thunderous bolts. He was happy that Demyx wasn't here to cling to him, the thunder and lightning always irked the water user, but to Roxas, it was a soothing state. At least it wasn't snow, and that thought made him content.

An echo of rain felt off as it hit the ground. And with it, came a screech of metal against metal; someone was fighting.

Peeking out to see what was going on; Roxas eyed a blond covered by some kind of red substance. The most surprising thing was the rain evaporated the second it touched the crimson energy. His eyes shifted to the side as he noticed a mangled corpse a few feet behind the blonde. So these people were obviously not friends, squatting Roxas watched curiously as the two masked individuals attacked simultaneously.

Naruto swiped at the ANBU charging head on against him intending on tearing him to pieces with his claws. At the same time he used his tail to swat at the one trying to sneak up behind him. Both ANBU leaped back throwing kunai as they avoided the red appendages shooting out of Naruto's cloak of chakra.

The kunai never made it to the blonde as the Kyūbi's chakra stopped them the moment they touched. Naruto unleashed a deafening roar before three more hands exploded from his cloak of vile chakra, chasing the remaining ANBU through the trees.

A cry rang out, Naruto knew then he had caught one. As the chakra returned it held the screaming ANBU trying to escape his chakra hands grasp.

"I just wanted to come home…nothing more." Naruto muttered, as warm liquid seeped from his eyes, but evaporated in the crimson chakra's depths. "But you've taken the only bit of hope I had left connecting me to this world." The ANBU's screams faded away as Naruto closed his hands burning and crushing the man to death.

Slowly the chakra surrounding Naruto receded as he stared at the blood staining the ground all around him. Just like last time, when he had been chased out of Konoha, he killed again. Turning, Naruto began heading from Konoha. He now knew why he was banished, to everything living, he was nothing but a liability.

Before he got too far, pain engulfed his back, turning back the surviving ANBU stood behind him, pulling out another kunai from his holster.

Naruto barely paid attention as the ANBU let out a scream of anger before running at him with kunai in each hand. Even as the second kunai pierced his flesh his body remained unmoving and emotionless. He staggered a bit as the ANBU sliced him across the torso, blood pouring out for a few seconds before the wounds sealed up, the tissue regenerating.

Flipping both Kunai around the leaf shinobi went for the killing blow aiming to pierce the blonde's head. Naruto caught the man by the neck, causing the weapons to miss their intended target and instead, stabbed into both of his shoulders.

He slowly brought his gaze to the man struggling as he strangled him. As his eyes flashed a bloody scarlet as a deep growl escaped from his throat. Then in an instant, the boy crushed his esophagus with a sickening squelch. Releasing him the next immediate, the man was dead before he hit the forest floor.

The demon vessel staggered away from the body. His feet sinking into the muddy earth as he back peddled from the blood being washed away from the downpour. Finally, his feet gave out and he fell, splashing water and muck as he hit the earth.

Roxas stepped out from the tree he had been observing the fight from. Looking at the shivering body without a coat and torn clothes, he knew the blond wouldn't last very long before succumbing to the cold temperature. "Tch." This was an annoying problem. Should he save the boy or just continue walking. The latter sounded best but...

...he couldn't leave the blond there. Not after witnessing the boy's... fearsome power. Lifting him up, Roxas started again on the road, not even checking the boy for anything. The blond should feel gratitude for the power within him, it just saved his life. "What are you…?"

The sound of the rain dulled within Naruto's head as he felt himself be lifted. With a soft whisper caressing his ears, his eyes tried to open slowly to find out what was happening. Barely, just barely, they opened to catch a blurred glimpse of a blond "Who ar--" His voice failed as the blackness took him over again, embracing him into his unconscious state.

A small thought did pass by him as he laid there in the unending void. Who was he? Didn't he know the danger he was putting himself into? The thought faded away, as did the image of home. His old darkness grabbed at them and pulled them out of his reach, condemning him into the solitude, in which he belonged.

Feeling the blond stir, Roxas looked down, sighing softly on the inside. It was true he had no idea who he was, the rainfall didn't really help at all with visibility and he was supposed to be on a mission to destroy this world, but he felt like he should at least save this boy.

The leader would definitely be interested in this one.

In the distance, he barely saw a broken down shack. That would be shelter for the blonde, at least until he returned for him; but the wind and rain had other plans. With droplets that felt like knives against his skin, Roxas knew that he'd have to rest with the blond, at least until the storm broke. That wasn't going to be good. He still had a mission to finish and didn't have the time to answer any of the blonde's questions, on chance if he awoke.

Drawing close to the shack, Roxas stumbled a bit, until he managed to lean against the sliding door. Moving it open, his eyes blinked a few times to get accustomed back to the dark light. When they did, Roxas could make out the inside of the shack. There was a dusty mat near the back of the wooden structure, which would be the perfect place for the blonde to rest.

He put the boy on the mat and turned to walk back outside yet as the rain continued to pound against the exterior of the building, as well as his back, Roxas knew that he still couldn't leave yet. The storm was too strong, and with that, it would cause him trouble if he wandered around to the other villages to cause more strife. For now, he'd stay with the blond, hopefully leaving and returning before he woke up.

But as he closed the door behind him, he stared at the shivering body. It seemed sad that the kid didn't even have a coat or even a cover for himself. Wincing slightly as he took off his Organization coat, Roxas draped it over Naruto before leaning back against the wall. "Tch. What annoying situation I've gotten myself into."

Those were his last few words before he closed his own eyes to slowly doze off into his own 'sleep,' which was only meditation. Tonight was going to be a long night for him.

* * *

Naruto gripped the covers tightly as he grimaced in his dream. He saw his friends slowly disappear into the darkness that took him and his home and even all the other villages in which he visited. Nothing left, was there. Even he figured that out. But that didn't wake him from his slumber—as the nightmare haunted his inner most depths of his mind.

* * *

Hello everyone I'm back with another story. This story was originally started by The Fallen Idol, but sadly he is unable to continue it, so I have adopted and plan on finishing what he started. Everybody send lots of happy messages to King of the Frozen Tundra, for being such an awesome beta. Please read and review.


End file.
